


Suspended

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Confinement, Dark!Jack, M/M, Mention of Lisa Hallet, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what might have happened between episodes between Jack and Ianto.</p><p>This is after Lisa's rampage and before Ianto's return to work.</p><p>Rated for smut, violence and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. got you

Ianto was exhausted.

The two weeks of suspension had been spent cleaning out his flat and readying it for the next occupant.

He kept busy. It was all he could do to stop himself from going mad. Finally done, he carried the last of the rubbish bags to the skip and then decided to make a last trip to the store for carpet cleaner.

There was no way he could hear him coming behind him.

The parking lot wasn't exactly well lit, which he was counting on, but a lone man, especially an unwanted one, trying to get into his car during the night had to be wary of things he couldn't see in the dark.

He did get the door open, however, and he did get inside without noticing him.

He grabbed the door before he could slam it on his fingers and lock it. He held it open as he stared at him.

"Hi, Ianto."

Ianto stared at him.

His bright sapphire eyes widened so he could see the whites all around.

His soft peach lips dropped open as his facial expression changed from scared to all hell to just plain confused.

He got a real dumb sense of satisfaction over that.

Yeah, he'd thought he was home free.

" _Jack?_ " he practically shrieked his name.

He was so focused on his face that he didn't look down and see the rag or the shackles hanging in his free hand until it was too late.

He tried jumping to the passenger side, to get away, but Jack lunged. He grabbed him by his frail shoulders and pushed him down across the seats. He pushed the rag hard over his mouth and nose before he could shriek for help.

He had the shackle in his other hand and he almost got it down on his wrist before he punched him good and hard in the nose.

His delicate knuckles didn't look like much, but they hurt like a bitch on impact.

He thought he even heard a crunch.

" _Ah_ , fuck!" He reared back and dropped the cuffs to the floor of the car, but he didn't take the cloth off of his nose as he cursed and yelled.

That fucking _hurt_!

Blood dripped from his nose and onto Ianto's pale collarbone and shirt in the struggle.

He got him good that time. He wasn't about to let him do it to him again.

His sharp nails scratched at his hands, drawing even more blood. Jack grabbed both of his wrists and yanked them above his head, holding them down with one hand while he kept up the pressure of the cloth with the other.

Ianto kicked and struggled as he breathed in the chemical, but he didn't have the strength to buck him off and he avoided his knees when he tried to get him in the balls.

Ianto's struggles beneath him started to let up. There wasn't much physical strength to begin with, but now it was almost nonexistent as the hint of fear left his eyes, and his body went limp.

Jack released his hands.

He panted for breath as if he was the one who'd just lost the fight. The car stank of sweat mixed with the sweet scent of the chloroform. He was careful to keep the rag away from his own face, already starting to feel sort of dizzy himself.

"I got you," he said.

Then Ianto's eyes widened as he came alive again. He clawed at his hands and arms scratching deep.

" _Fuck_! Stop that!" Jack roared, grabbing onto his wrists and yanking them above his head again.

Holy shit, he'd just faked that.

Smart.

It pissed him the hell off, but he had to admit it was smart.

Then again, should it really have been that much a surprise?

Ianto was clearly smart in the way he had conned him so easily.

When blood beaded up from the scratches on his hand, Jack growled, and he forgot all about being impressed.

Was he ever going to pass out?

Had he used enough of the chemical?

Ianto's struggles weakened, for real this time as he held the rag to his face, for longer this time.

His bright, fearful eyes slid shut as he gave one last jerk before going under.

Jack sighed, relaxing his tense muscles as the only sound in the car was his own heavy breathing. He wiped the sweat off his brow. Not the worst victim he'd put under by far, but he hadn't given in easily.

Adrenaline rushed through him as he stared down at Ianto's unconscious form.

Ianto's hair mussed with his arms up high as his chest rose and fell in sleep.

He could have just dozed off for how innocent he looked.

The only thing that gave away the struggle was his flushed skin.

He pulled the damp cloth away from his mouth and nose. He hadn't even realized his heart was beating so fast, and he lifted himself off of him.

Being on top of an unconscious man was creepy, regardless of who he was and why they were both there.

"Holy Christ," he sighed, letting himself drop to the cool and dirty pavement of the parking lot. He sucked in a breath of clean, fresh air, and carded his fingers through his hair.

Though he hated having to touch him again, even for the capture, he'd still noticed how smooth his skin felt when he'd grabbed his arms. With the shirt sleeves still rolled from scrubbing the floor, Ianto's bare skin and soft arm hair had felt like velvet under Jack's fingers.

His body beneath his had been exactly the same.

It was like muscle memory had taken over when he'd straddled him and as he'd bucked his hips up to try and push him off his body had responded.

It wasn't his fault his dick didn't know the difference between fighting and fucking, that it didn't realize he'd been trying to get him off of him, not gyrating against his heavy prick for friction like usual.

Jack shook his head.

That was too weird, especially considering he'd almost destroyed the fucking world.

Fuck that and fuck him.

He wasn't going to feel guilty because he was a healthy male who was reacting to a beautiful man.

He was the one with something to answer for, not him.

All because Jack hadn't been the first guy in the whole history of time stupid enough fall for the oldest trick in the book, a good fuck to hide a secret.

Really, what had he expected him to do?

Be happy about it?

"I got you," he said again, and then he laughed as he stared up at the night sky. The stars were bright. "I got you."

Jack took in another breath and got to his feet before climbing back into the pungent car. He grabbed the shackles off the floor on the passenger side, and neatly cuffed Ianto's wrists.

He'd be out long enough for him to do a search of his apartment. He had to make sure he wasn't hiding anyone else in there, after all.

Any sign of Cyber Tech and he was coming back out to put a bullet in his fucking temple.


	2. WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/octrq83cf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto groaned as he surfaced out of the foggy dream he'd had.

A dream that left him with a nasty headache and a sore face.

He couldn't even remember falling asleep, and he didn't want to open his eyes or move either.

It was still dark. When did he take a nap?

Had he missed Lisa's drip change?

What a weird dream.

Very weird _and_ scary with all the struggling in the dark, the sense of claustrophobia, and being unable to move.

Ianto tried to stretch his hands above his head, but something hard and metal was there, like a door or a ceiling, and he punched his fists into it.

"Ow!" Ianto yanked his hands back to his chest and his eyes snapped open, but there was nothing but pitch black all around.

Even in his apartment with the curtains closed, he should've been able to see _something_.

There were heavy metal bracelets around his wrists that hadn't been there before.

Ianto tried to pull his hands apart, but he couldn't separate them more than the width of his chest.

His breathing picked up, and his heart beat a fast and dull drumming sound in his ears as every tiny clue clicked into place.

He tried to tilt and turn his body, only to be met with cold, metal walls all around him. It was like he was trapped in a fridge with the light burnt out.

This wasn't supposed to happen to him.

His fear of coffins and the morgue drawers in the hub telling him with extreme clarity where he was, because now that he was inside, he was as good as dead.

Ianto banged his shackled wrists against the metal walls.

He twisted back and forth, slamming his body against every surface. The banging was loud, and the noise was louder still when he screamed, but nothing gave.

Nowhere to move.

No windows.

 _No air_!

Ianto's heart rate and breathing spiked. It felt like he wasn't breathing at all as the sense of claustrophobia from his dream sucker punched him a hundred times worse than what he'd felt before.

Not a dream.

Not even close to being a dream.

It was real.

It was all real.

Terror gripped his heart and squeezed it nearly to the point of popping, and the mind numbing panic worsened as he screamed and kicked and punched around all sides of his small prison until his feet and fists were aching.

He couldn't think and couldn't breathe.

The box could be underwater and he wouldn't even know it.

What if Jack buried him?

He could die in here!

The top of the box opened without warning.

Bright light streamed inside and blinded him.

He had to close his eyes and turn away from it, covering his face as the pain in his head flared.

"Will you _cut that out_ already?" demanded a voice that Ianto never thought he would hear again.

"Oh my God," Ianto panted, lowering his hands from his face.

Now that he could see again, could look up and out of the box and know for certain he wasn't being held underwater, or even underground, his lungs were able to open and close once more.

He could breathe.

Better than that, Jack was above him, holding the metal door of the box open and staring down at him.

His heart fluttered at the sight of him.

"It's you." He said with obvious relief.

He would've reached out to touch him, to make sure he was real and solid, if his arms had the strength.

This wasn't joy.

It was stronger than that because it was like someone had taken a needle and injected him with liquid happiness. "Jack?"

Jack's hands reached in to grab him, yanking him out of the box by his arms. It hurt a lot as his strong fingers squeezed too tight on the soft flesh of his upper arms, but he didn't mind since he was at least out of that damned coffin.

He was still wearing his trousers and dress shirt from the night before, but his shoes were gone.

The cement floor was cold on his bare feet, but his entire focus was fixated in on Jack's face like a homing signal was calling Ianto to him, his hands, his body.

He needed to drink in every part of him.

He could see the bags under his eyes, that he hadn't shaved in a couple of days and needed to comb his hair.

Or at least give it a wash.

"You...you came for me," Ianto said.

Jack's mouth thinned.

His blue eyes were frosty, and his face was solemn as he reached into the great coat he wore and pulled out a set of folded papers.

"Do you know what this is?"

"I...yes," Ianto said, and then stared back up into Jack's face.

His blue eyes were no longer cold, but incredibly, frighteningly, angry.

The brain-cell-killing panic from before slowly started to creep back under his skin, making Ianto shiver.

His dream hadn't been a dream.

Jack had attacked him, he'd put him under with a kidnapper's drug of choice, and then he stuck him inside a metal box.

Maybe it was obvious, but his brain was having trouble processing everything and he asked anyway. "So, you came to complete the execution clause in my employment contract after all?"


	3. wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/nb70nrkdr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack tucked what was essentially written permission for him to hunt and capture an errant team member for the crime of breach of contract—and do whatever he wanted to them until they were dead—back into his inside pocket.

He actually sneered at Ianto.

Ianto never thought he would see such an ugly expression on his boyishly handsome face.

"So long as we're here, you're not going to speak to me unless absolutely necessary," he said as he grabbed Ianto by the arm and yanked him along.

" _Ow!_ Jack! What are you doing?" Ianto yelled at his too-tight grip on his sensitive flesh.

Jack squeezed even tighter. "I said _don't speak_. You don't get to say anything to me."

"I didn't do anything! I never hurt anyone! You know me!" Ianto wailed, "I only did it for Lisa, please Jack, I tried to save her."

" _Shut up!_ " Jack yelled, and he shoved him.

It was so harsh and unexpected that Ianto couldn't even brace himself for it, and his back and skull hit a concrete wall.

It hurt.

A lot.

Jack was strong.

He always had been.

Ianto yelled out from the pain as he slid down to the floor, clutching his throbbing head. He wasn't bleeding, but he couldn't stop his breathing from picking up either. He panted for air like he was back inside of that coffin as he shook his head.

This couldn't be real.

This wasn't his Jack, the Jack who got offended when a man didn't so much as open the door for a woman, or help another guy get his car started when he was stuck on the highway.

He would never do this to him.

Ianto had to rub his face.

A dull, painful ache started up at the back of his head that got stronger and stronger.

Jack was staring down at him, his bright blue eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted.

Whatever that expression was vanished fast as he kneeled down and grabbed the steel chains that were holding Ianto's wrists so close together.

There were metal loops in the concrete wall, and he began shackling him in place.

"Don't speak to me again," he said softly.

"Jack, if this is about your pride or what Lisa did, then I'm so sorry. You have to—" Ianto's head slammed back into the concrete wall when Jack's palm came down hard on the side of his face.

Ianto was absolutely still.

He didn't move, and he made sure to keep his eyes down so as to not look at him and provoke another hard slap.

"I said _don't speak to me!_ You don't get to talk to me about that! And you for damn sure don't get to talk about my fucking pride! Do you understand?"

Ianto move his head in a tiny nod, but that wasn't enough as Jack grabbed his shoulders.

Ianto squeaked as he forced him to look at him and Ianto's heart raced.

Blood rushed into his ears, and his cheek, and the sound of his breathing seemed so loud all of a sudden as he stared into Jack's hateful gaze.

"Do you understand?" Jack asked with his voice calm again. His hands trembled on his shoulders.

Ianto nodded quickly this time. His body was shaking now, too, just like Jack's hands, but that couldn't be helped.

Ianto's eyes burned like he was about to cry. He hoped, just hoped, to hold it in until he was gone.

Jack pressed his lips together in a firm line. Those were the same lips that had kissed Ianto tenderly all over his body. The back of his hand, his mouth, her cheek, his back, and even between his butt cheeks, _everywhere_. The same mouth that had comforted him when he cried in his arms and told him it was just a nightmare as he clung to him on the dark.

Jack got to his feet and stared down at him.

He looked so tall and imposing, and his fists were clenched. "Don't bother trying to fight your way out of here. I made sure those chains were too strong for me to break, so I know you can't."

He didn't say anything else.

Ianto really thought he would have more to tell him. To his shock, Jack just turned around and moved to the only door that was in the room he was in.

"Wait! What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

The coffin was still in the room, and he was terrified to go back into it.

Into that cramped and black nothingness where he was blind and deaf and suffocating.

And what if Jack came back with all sorts of weird and sharp torture devices?

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

It especially wasn't supposed to happen with Jack.

Ianto was supposed to be braver against an attacker, and smart enough to be able to talk his way to freedom. All that training at T1 and now he was …. Done.

He could barely speak at all. He couldn't think, and his lungs were having a difficult time drawing in oxygen.

There was nothing brave about the way he huddled on the floor.

Jack looked over his shoulder at him, one hand on the door handle. "I'm calling Owen in for later. Someone should pick up what's left of you in a couple of hours."

Ianto's heart split in two pieces and his stomach dropped into his feet.

It burned all the way down, and a harsh chill crept up his spine that had nothing to do with the cold concrete on which he sat.

"You...you can't do that! I told you everything at the debrief! I never lied. Please don't… don't retcon me. Please at least kill me! _Jack!_ " Ianto yelled.

Jack's stare was cold again.

If he really did care for him as much as he once claimed to, then there was none of that affection left inside of him.

Not for him.

Ianto cold see the hatred in Jack's eyes and knew there would be no reprieve or mercy and he slumped as he again wished Lisa had killed him as well.

"It could be worse," he said. "I could pour gasoline on you and set you on fire, like those poor bastards at T1? Would you tell me the truth then? Or would you burn?"

Ianto snapped his mouth shut.

He knew perfectly well he would still burn rather than tell Jack what had really happened in that place.

The really scary thing about the question was that he looked angry enough to actually do something like that.

Jack kept right on glaring at him. Jack's body was trembling with the energy of his hatred for him, but then he shook his head in disgust right before he opened the door and left, slamming it behind him.

A heavy lock slid into place.

The sound echoed in Ianto's new prison, and it was almost as bad as the look that had been on his face. It all seemed so final.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said, and then he started to cry.


	4. Dreams are free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/q7z3l5wj3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

_Ianto's nipples were hard pink buds in the middle of his small breasts, and Jack never got tired of looking at them, or touching them and watching as the surrounding flesh pebbled with goose-bumps as he stroked that lovely swatch of hair._

_Then there was Ianto's tiny moans and panting sighs, sounds that could only be described as pretty—almost too nice of a word considering what they did to Jack's body._

_Lust buzzed through him and made every inch of his skin feel hot and alive._

_Even Ianto's fingertips on the back of his neck shot pleasurable bolts down to his cock and balls, causing his toes to curl._

_Jack pulled his hand away from Ianto's balls to take one of his nipples into his mouth._

_Ianto's back arched, and he groaned while his grip on his hair and back became a little harder._

_He was using his nails, but he didn't mind._

_He felt no pain._

" _Cariad," Ianto said, panting._

_If there was anything else he was going to say, he must've forgotten all about it as he moved his mouth to his other nipple._

_Jack lowered his hands to Ianto's waist as Ianto gripped his hair tighter, gasping and thrusting his groin forward, spreading his legs and curling them around Jack's thighs._

_He was thrusting his dick against him, searching out friction for his hard-on._

_Holy Christ._

_Jack scrambled to put his hand between their legs and rubbed his hand back and forth firmly but slowly around Ianto's dick. Even with the silk boxers, that touch was enough to make him gasp as he slid his hand up and down Ianto's covered hard-on._

" _Jack," Ianto said, thrusting his hips to meet his hand, but then didn't say anything else as he groaned and fell back._

_He was starting to love how he repeatedly moaned his name. "Been looking forward to this all day."_

_Ianto smiled at him, still pushing his fingers through his hair in a motion he really enjoyed. Ianto touched him everywhere he could get. "Been thinking about it a lot, huh?"_

" _Hell yes," he said. He wasn't embarrassed to admit to it either._

_The boxers were tight against his ass and hips. Jack had to flatten his hand against Ianto's back and let his palm slide beneath the band and over the butt cheek. It searched until the fingers found somewhere they barely fit as he searched for his prostate._

" _You're so ready for me," he said as two fingers slid in with ease, lube already there._

" _Muh huh," Ianto said, his eyes shut and head thrown back as Jack pushed his fingers in and out, then added a wriggle as Ianto grunted and bucked beneath him._

_The few pubic hairs that were near his sack weren't as rough as expected. They were almost soft. Soon he slid three fingers inside of that slick, wet space._

_Despite what practice he'd claimed to have done, he was incredibly tight, and his walls clamped down on the digits._

_Jack's dick pulsed as if Ianto's arse was clamping down on his cock instead._

_Ianto suddenly yelped and squeezed his legs together, almost crushing his hand, but then he opened his eyes, and his body relaxed._

" _Are you okay?" Jack asked._

" _Yeah," Ianto said, and he was panting again, his hair even wilder than normal. "Keep doing that."_

_Jack pulled his hand free instead. His fingers were slick and shiny with the lube, which made him smile. He had to get his boxers off before this went any further._

_Ianto was helpful, wiggling his hips and pushing them off his legs as Jack yanked them down, and then he was leaning over him again, mouthing his nipple as he stroked his fingers through the quivering mounds and back into that glory hole._

_Every moan, every shudder sent wave after wave of pleasure through Jack's body, and it built up at the small of his back, at the bottom of his feet, and inside of his cock and balls. If he managed to hold off long enough to just get inside of him then it was going to be a miracle._

_Then Ianto was gripping his shoulder especially tight, digging his nails into his skin. The pain brought on another sort of pleasure, and Jack realized he was calling his name, not just because he was moaning._

_He was trying to get his attention._

_He looked up at him, and fuck him, he looked like a gorgeous man who'd already been satisfyingly fucked._

" _What is it?" he asked. Jack didn't stop the movement of his hand._

_Ianto was panting through his open mouth._

" _I want...I want you to put your mouth on me. Down there," he said, his eyes glancing down between them._

Down there.

_Such an innocent way to describe it._

_Jack couldn't help but feel a little playful as he slid down his body._

" _Tell me that again," he said._

" _I want you to put your mouth there," he said with a delightful blush forming._

" _Right here?" Jack asked, and he stroked his hand over his throbbing penis for good measure._

_He leaned in close, his mouth inches away from a dick to rival his own. The scent of his spunk was heavy in the air. His musk, proof that he wanted him, was almost too much for him to handle. The desire to lick and suck him until he had fistfuls of his hair and moaning loud was everything, his sole focus. Nothing else in the world existed but the fact that he wanted to put his lips around that cock and suck on him until he screamed._

_Ianto's eyes dropped shut. He was close already. "Yes, right there."_

" _But you have to tell me," Jack said._

_Ianto opened his eyes and stared down at him, like he didn't understand what this was about._

" _I did. I did tell you," he said, and then he shivered again as Jack leaned in and pressed a brief kiss on the knob, but he pulled back again before he could get much pleasure out of it._

" _Tell me in a way that I can understand," Jack said._

_He could see it in his eyes the second he understood him. His face became even redder, but he was still so damned gorgeous._

" _I...I want you to go down on me. Suck my … my dick," he said, just in case the first way he said it wouldn't be good enough._

_It was definitely good enough._

" _Your wish is my command," Jack replied, dipping his head and pressing his mouth over his throbbing dick._

_Ianto arched his spine and grabbed onto Jack's hair as he groaned, and the second he slipped his tongue inside the slit, licking him and tasting him finally, he could feel Ianto's thigh muscles clamping down around him in a tight and pulsing grip as he came hard._

_He didn't stop sucking or licking him. He let him ride his high until he was slumped down and blinking blearily, a red blush had spread all over his pale skin._

_Jack was suffering from what had to be the worst case of blue balls that he'd ever had in his entire life, but he was also smiling wide as he slid up Ianto's body._

" _Sorry," Ianto said, as if he'd disappointed him or something. "I was hoping to go a little longer before that happened."_

_Jack leaned in and kissed him, and he was pleased when he immediately opened his mouth for his tongue, tasting himself in his mouth. He wanted to make sure he knew how damned good he tasted._

_He didn't pull back until he was satisfied he'd gotten enough._

" _We're nowhere near done yet," he said. "You wait; I'm going to rock your world. Gods Ianto, I never thought I could trust someone like this again. You know I … I'm starting to fall in …"_

_Ianto was grinning at him, but then his grin melted away making Jack stop talking to hold him tighter with concern. The light in Ianto's eyes went out, and his grip on him was so tight that he wouldn't have been shocked to look down and see that his knuckles had turned bone white._

" _I can't … I … I'm so sorry" Ianto sobbed as he struggled from Jack's arms and fled the bunker._

_._

_._

_._

Ianto woke with a start, looking around the room with open confusion before his eyes settled on the coffin.

Oh yeah.

Right.

Jack knew about her now.

Ianto had betrayed him, betrayed his fragile heart.

Jack had trusted him and said such things in the dark, in his arms.

Ianto closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he recalled Jack's trembling voice whispering such heartfelt affections.

If there was one thing Ianto knew for sure …

He was a dead man.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry to those of you not enjoying this fic, I was in a dark place when I wrote it and I wrote the entire 8 chapter story in one sitting.

This is a Dark!Jack and an angry one.

Also, if you keep reading you will see the sorrow in Jack as he punishes is not for the betrayal of a Cyberman, but the true betrayal.

Jack's broken heart.


	5. memories and regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/8d3b1b7cf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack's fingers snapping in front of his face pulled him out of all the bad thoughts he'd just been having.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong with you?" he asked softly, then he looked down at Ianto's crotch.

Ianto frowned, but really all he felt was humiliation that his body could betray him like that when Jack had him in chains.

"I have to pee," he said. "And I'm hungry."

Jack ran his hands through his hair. The act messed up the strands and made them stick out at odd angles, which made him look even more handsome.

He wasn't even trying to look good.

It was just how it was.

How the hell was he doing that?

"Alright, I'll be back down with a bucket and some food. Guess I didn't give that much thought."

Ianto hardly paid attention to the food comment. All he heard was _bucket_. "You can't be serious."

Jack stared at him. "What?"

Ianto couldn't believe it. "A bucket Jack? Are you serious? That isn't even humane."

"Well, to be perfectly fair, you're not a human anymore, so it doesn't matter."

That hurt so much it was like he'd physically slapped him.

Again.

It must have shown on his face because Jack didn't say anything. His entire body was tense as he stared at Ianto.

Ianto shook his head and turned away from him. "Fine! Whatever, it doesn't matter! Go get the damned bucket!"

Ianto couldn't look up at him. He was shaking with the helpless fury that consumed him. His eyes burned as he sniffed and rubbed at his eyes.

It wasn't actually crying if he wiped the tears away before they could fall, right?

Jack quietly left the little prison, his footsteps light this time as they disappeared up the stairs.

He was gone for a little while.

The worst part was that Ianto now had to go even more, and the idea of humiliating himself and going right there made him all kinds of anxious, and made his situation seem that much worse.

Yeah, he was definitely crying a little now.

Jack returned, and he still didn't look up at him. He didn't want to look up at him and see the bucket in his hands.

He knelt down next to him, but he barely touched him as he grabbed onto the chains and did something to them.

There was a metal clicking noise.

Ianto finally looked at him, and was stunned to realize he had keys in his hands, which he was using on the locks that kept him chained to the wall.

The chains themselves fell away, but the shackles stayed in place with their edges cutting into his soft skin.

He didn't understand. His first thought was that Owen had come to finish him. "What are you doing?"

Jack didn't say anything. He pulled on the chain, yanking him forward instead, and God help him, he liked it. "Come on and get this over with before I do something I'll regret."

That sounded more like a sexy promise than a threat for real pain, and his dick swelled and throbbed even more. He wanted to be touched more than he ever had in his entire life. Even more than when he was a horny teenager and just learned how to get himself off. That wet dream on top of this was almost too much.

Ianto went willingly.

The bathroom in the bunker was a familiar friend and Ianto peed quickly, wondering if there was still an offer of food as well.

Jack led him back into the bedroom and Ianto stumbled. Jack didn't have to yank on his chains, but he enjoyed it, so he slowed down just a little so he would do it again.

Then he sank down to his knees between his legs before he could tell him to do it. It was funny because, when he was there, he realized he wasn't as angry anymore.

Ianto could hardly believe it had taken him so long to realize through the haze of thick lust that the anger was almost gone. His blood ran hot and his dick throbbed at the position he hadn't found himself in, in years.

He was fumbling with Jack's belt buckle as Jack gaped with shock, then grunted as Ianto's fingers slid inside his boxers.

"Ianto, no" Jack whispered even as he moved his hips to allow him a better clutch.

Ianto wet his lips just to try and get some moisture there as he readied himself to do this.

He had plans to rock his world one last time.

Would that do as an apology for almost destroying it?

Ianto relished in the sounds Jack made as he watched him wet his lips with his tongue. Jack's moans grew deeper when he pressed his wet mouth around the head of his cock, then slid down the swollen length of his shaft.

He could feel every throb, every pulsing vein, and even Ianto couldn't help but moan a little as Jack thrust the rest of the way inside.

Yeah, the sound of his soft moans and sighs while his hands went into his hair was exactly as he remembered. Now he was going to make sure he was _better_ than he remembered.

Jack sighed as Ianto tightened his lips around the shaft of his cock, and then sank down farther until he was deep-throating him. He groaned and let his mouth drop open as he sighed, the pleasure spreading to the rest of his body.

Jack wanted to close his eyes and just give in to the mind-numbing pleasure, to mindlessly thrust forward into that willing mouth and enjoy himself as his lover touched him in such a familiar way and he remembered those loving hands as he sighed.

Unfortunately he was still suspicious.

He may have been taking a risk, bringing a traitor into his room, but he still knew better than to take his eyes off of his prisoner.

Even if he was dumb enough to go along with his attempt at seducing him because he just couldn't say no, he wouldn't take his eyes away from him. Not now he knew he had been a fool to fall in love again, to allow such a betrayal of his fragile heart.

It was so sexy to watch the way his mouth moved around the column of his erection anyway.

Well worth the risk.

Ianto worked slow and steady, just like he used to for his Da, always preferring to tease him until he came instead of going insanely fast like in some pornos he'd seen, or like some women he'd had.

That never worked to get him off, not in a way that really resonated with him, anyway.

Jack put his hands on Ianto's head. He used to hate it when he did that as it reminded him of Da again, and he paused for a half a second before he kept up the movement of his mouth and his hands.

Jack grinned as he looked down at Ianto's' administrations. Guess he wasn't going to have a fight with him about this.

"Good," he said.

Ianto looked up at him, his eyes flashing with surprise.

Jack betrayed his true feelings before looking up at the ceiling and concentrating again on the sensations instead of the emotions. Don't let him see your pain, don't let him know how broken your heart is. How deep the betrayal cuts.

Focus.

He _was_ pretty damn good, and Jack moaned when Ianto tightened his lips and gently massaged his testicles in his hand.

He hummed softly then, and the vibrations around his heavy prick made every nerve in Jack's body snap, crackle and pop. "Oh fuck, you're good at this you good little boy."

Ianto frowned before pulling away.

"What? What did I say?" he asked. The sudden rush of cold air on his hard cock was jarring, and he wrapped his fist around his erection just to ease the ache that grew without Ianto's mouth.

Despite everything, Jack felt his heart clench at Ianto's look of hurt.


	6. what are you playing at

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/r9rtnhjov/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto shook his head as he climbed onto the bed, and straddled his lap.

"Nothing. I just _want_ you," he said, and he pressed his mouth over Jack's in a deep kiss.

The action threw Jack off his game. Every muscle in his body stiffened and he waited for some sort of attack.

Nothing came, and his mouth was soft against his, softer than he remembered. Ianto seemed to be waiting for him to do something. His eyes were open and staring back at him as he kissed him.

It had been so unexpected, but he decided to roll with it instead of over thinking it.

He hadn't thought he'd want to kiss him, but fuck him to hell and back, now that his mouth was there, he wanted him even more.

Jack's muscle memory took over as he knew just where to put his hands… on his hips, sliding down to his smooth thighs, right where he liked, and just how to thrust his tongue back against Ianto's in a way that would make him moan.

Ianto opened his mouth for him, allowing his tongue to glide inside of that hot space, and he sucked him as good as he'd sucked on his cock.

Jack moved his fingers down between Ianto's legs to the soft hairs of his pubic region and around his shaft, and then he pushed two of them around behind his ball sack, deep between his butt cheeks.

Ianto moaned, his arms tightening around his back, and he thrust against his hand. Jack's breath hitched as he watched him.

Ianto was open for him, his fingers were eagerly sucked in, and just feeling his slick heat, smelling his musk was enough to draw a moan from him. He'd thought his cock couldn't get any harder, or ache for him anymore, but he would have been wrong.

Jesus fucking Christ.

"Fuck me Jack," Ianto said, his voice breathless, pupils blown and dark lips glossy with both of their saliva.

Like he needed to be told.

Jack groaned as he pulled his fingers from his arse, stroking his dick and coating himself with lube before he lined up his shaft as Ianto lifted himself up eagerly.

Jack grabbed onto his hips before Ianto could sink down on him where he sat up in the pillows on the bed. The look on Ianto's face could almost be described as wild panic.

"What are you doing?" he asked, wiggling his hips a little, but he wouldn't let him go.

"I know you're only doing this to try and get me to soften up. Maybe let you go. That is _not_ going to happen."

It wasn't going to happen.

He wasn't letting him go.

So he'd better decide right now if this is really what he wanted.

The silence between them was so heavy and distinct that he could hear the hard, pumping beat of his heart.

This was going to be it.

The part where Ianto struck out at him or scratched at his face and started crying and yelling, trying to escape.

Then he was going to take him back down to the basement and feel like an asshole, even though he wasn't doing anything wrong. Pretend his heart wasn't breaking.

Ianto was the one who was using him.

Then he started to breathe again, and Ianto nodded.

Jack was...genuinely shocked.

He thought he was going to have to get Ianto downstairs before jumping into a cold shower. In fact, he was back to being suspicious. "What are you playing at?"

Ianto shook his head, but he seemed calm. He wasn't giving off any of the vibes he expected out of a lover he'd just spurned. "Not playing. I want you."

"Even after what I just said," he said, and it was not a question.

Ianto nodded. "Yes."

Now Jack was pretty sure he had that wide eyed shocked look.

He couldn't believe it, but at the same time, he didn't want to question it either.

"A beautiful man is in my arms who wants no-strings-attached sex? I get to fuck you, then get rid of you? I must've done something right this week."

Ianto's cheek twitched, which made sense.

That was a dick thing for him to say. Jack felt that clench again as he looked at his lover … ex-lover … shit.

He wasn't going to apologize to him for it.

Ianto hadn't apologized for murdering that doctor, pizza delivery girl … almost the entire world, and breaking his fucking heart so he wasn't about to utter an " _I'm sorry"_ to him.

Ever.

Ianto didn't say anything about his words. He didn't so much as give him a warning glare.

Ianto's hands were soft and gentle as he held onto him by the jaw and pulled him forward for another warm and wet kiss, much slower than their previous one.

The press of their mouths almost felt normal. It was like they were still lovers who cared about each other and trusted each other. Jack nearly felt like he'd gone back in time.

He moaned when Ianto lowered himself onto him, his tight lubed arse engulfing his heavy prick until he was balls-deep inside of him, and he was holding onto him as tightly as Ianto was now clutching at him.

Ianto was grunting with the effort of acclimatising to the sensation of being filled by that large dick.

Ianto's body pressed against his still-clothed chest, and Jack wished he'd gotten undressed too, just so he could feel his naked skin against his own, and relish in the sensation of his tight, budding nipples against his body.

The feel of his tight, lubed hole clamping down around his cock made every thought vanish from his mind as he became engulfed in pure pleasure.

"Fuck that's good. You're so damn tight. _Move_ ," he said, and he was already gripping his hips and helping him along with that, thrusting his pelvis back and forth, trying to push his cock deeper into that tight heat as he moved his hips up and down on him.

He'd forgotten.

He'd forgotten how good he felt.

Ianto didn't say anything back to him. He just curled his arms around the back of

his neck, pressing his face down on his shoulder as he thrust forward and back on his knees.

Ianto's moans were muffled against his thin shirt.

Jack moved his hands over his body.

He wanted to reacquaint himself with him, make everything fresh in his mind as Ianto circled his hips.

His hands roaming over his warm skin made Ianto's blood run even hotter.

He should've turned on the air conditioning.

"Ride me, Ianto," Jack said, and he started mouthing at the shell of his ear, knowing just how much it drove him crazy whenever he used his teeth on that sensitive flesh, and he cupped both of his butt cheeks in his hands.

They fit just like they always do.

" _Oh_ my God."

Ianto's body was coming down on him hard now. He wasn't just riding him now so much as he was tossing him inside a washing machine on spin cycle, and each thrust of his hips was angled so that his dick rubbed against Jack's stomach.

Jack lowered his hand to help him.

The second he made contact Ianto's spine arched and he cried out to the ceiling.

Then he really went wild.

Holy Christ.

He didn't just miss the sex, he'd missed him.

He'd missed his taste and the sounds he made when he was inside of him.

Ianto still had him trapped.

After all this time and despite everything, he was still his.

If he ever found that out, then he was going to be beyond fucked.

The bed shifted beneath them and the joints squeaked with the force of Ianto's surging hips.

Jack fucking loved it.

The only problem was Jack didn't have nearly the amount of control he wanted, and that needed to change.


	7. flipping

Ianto yelled in surprise when Jack suddenly grabbed him and flipped him over, putting him back down on the bed, knees up and around his waist. Ianto's strong thighs squeezed him, and Jack sighed. "That's what I want."

His hips pumped back and forth like they were being operated by a machine.

"You look so damn good, beneath me with your arse spread out like that." Jack snarled through his teeth.

Ianto threw his head back and yelled.

He moaned and cursed, and flat out bossed him around, which was new. "Right there! Don't you dare stop! _Uhhng_ , fuck me."

"I am," Jack said through clenched teeth, and Ianto really locked him in place when he crossed his ankles together behind his ass.

 _Fuck_ , maybe he should've gotten naked.

He was wearing too many clothes.

He wanted to feel his warm skin all over his body, and the fact that he wasn't, that he could only touch him skin to skin with his hands, was such a damned tease. He wanted his Welshman.

He was so close.

So fucking close he could feel it right there, just out of his reach and ready to burst free if he just kept on going.

Ianto's hands moved under Jack's shirt, pushing it up his back, and he let his nails claw down his spine, down his arse before his brain could even put together what was happening.

Ianto slid a finger in.

The sudden flare of pain coupled with the mind numbing pleasure made his balls seize up almost all the way into his body, and like there was a miniature jet engine inside of him, his orgasm shot through him with the force of a bullet, or a rocket, and Jack bit down on the sheets beside Ianto's face as he came with a muffled yell.

If Ianto noticed something different about the orgasm, he didn't say anything.

He was clearly too busy having one of the better orgasms of his life.

Well, he lived to serve, after all, and it was a pleasure watching his face as he came. If this was to be the last act of kindness before the furnace would swallow him up, thank god it was Jack.

The inner walls of Ianto's arse throbbed and tightened around him, milking everything out of him and prolonging his torture.

Ianto was moaning and thrashing beneath him, sharp nails still digging into his skin, gripping him tight and cutting deep.

Jack collapsed on top of Ianto's chest before he could catch himself, but he didn't push him away or make any complaints at his weight.

That was good because he was too drained to want to move.

Ianto's hands were much gentler as he moved them up and down his scratched and torn back. The chain was warm in some places from his body heat, but cold in others, which added a whole new sensation to his skin.

They caught their breath.

That was the only sound in the room, heavy breathing, and Jack wasn't even looking at Ianto as he kept his cheek on the mattress. He was too busy soaking up the sensation of having a warm body beneath him, someone to hang onto as he came down from the high of an orgasm.

He was so fucking stupid, but he'd missed this.

It hadn't ever been this way with anyone else he'd had since they had stopped playing in those final weeks before Lisa made it all make sense.

Jack knew he couldn't let him go … yet, still the simple fact remained that he had fallen for him, hook like and fucking Cyberman.

Jack tried to find words to say what he needed to, to reassure and admit his feelings and Ianto's place in his heart.

"What's this?" Ianto asked quietly. "A last hurrah, a kiss goodbye?"

Jack had to get off of him.

Ianto winced a little as Jack sat up, pulling his cock from his arse. He needed to get cleaned up. He was sweaty and wanted another shower.

"Come on, get up," he said.

Ianto did as he was told, and it was almost a shame, considering he looked good enough to be fucked again from his place on the bed. Hands out on either side of his head, limbs over the place, and his entire body flushed pink from the sex.

Jack wondered how his heart could still beat with the pain in his chest.

"Where are we going?" Ianto asked as his voice broke with fear. "Back in the box?"

"You need a shower," he said. "I'll be getting in with you."

"We're going to the shower together?"

"I'm not just going to stand beside you while you do it, and I don't want to let you out of my sight if I don't have to." It was a decent enough excuse, and wouldn't at all give away the fact that he just wanted to get naked with him.

"You left me alone when I was using your bathroom before."

Jack looked at him. "You're going to be shy about that after I was just inside of you?"

Ianto's cheeks darkened with a blush that just increased his sex appeal, but then shook his head.

Christ.

Jack wished he wouldn't look so damned innocent all the time.

It was unnerving.

Jack reached over and turned the dial for the hot water, and the spray immediately started up.

"After you boy," he said, looking back at Ianto.

Ianto jumped, and to mask his horror, he sent him a dirty look.

He thought it was pretty half-assed, but he stepped into the shower anyway. "I hope the chain rusts."

"It'll keep for one shower, and I'll dry it off after we're done," Jack said, and he stepped in after him before closing the curtain.

Ianto put his face under the spray, and water flowed down his smooth skin, over the swell of his ass and in between his cheeks as well.

It hid the tears.

Jack could just imagine how his dick looked. Actually, he could picture that because of course, he'd seen him in the shower before.

Which meant thinking about the last time they'd bathed together.

Fucking great.

He turned around, picked up his body wash and got to work scrubbing off the sweat, ignoring his stupid dick that was half hard again.

Ignoring that heart, betraying him again.

Ianto was a little too quiet. Even with the sound of running water, he should have heard him doing something.

Scrubbing his hair, using his body wash, anything.

Jack turned to look at him, and found him turned and staring at him again. This time he couldn't seem to hide the sorrow on his face. "What?"

Ianto shook his head, that sad frown still on his brow and mouth. "Jesus Jack, you … this. I didn't know—"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack muttered, not the least bit happy with the reaction he was finally getting. "Your last fuck has to be with me, not your fembot?"

Maybe it would have been better if he'd laughed at him.

This whole innocent act was getting to him in ways his seduction hadn't. Jack knew he didn't' love him back, he had never said it out loud after all, he had never returned those small utterances in the dark.

"I'm so sorry," Ianto said.

Equal parts of anger and pain flooded him, and Jack had to turn around again before he said or did something he regretted.

"I owe you, considering I believed those terrible things about your past. Finally the con man is conned." Jack finally snorted "I knew it never fit your personality, but I just...it was too much, you know? The clever way you faked your CV, the stories about your childhood, the fact that you never showed up on any data base, I never saw you as a T1 Lackey and—"

Ianto cut him off when he rushed into his arms, threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Jack seemed shocked for a whole second before his hands were on Ianto's hips and his mouth melted against his, warm and pliant, his tongue licked his lips and then thrust inside next.

Ianto's body buzzed. This was the absolute worst time and place for this to happen, but his hands were pulling his arms with urgency in his fingers. There was definitely no time for that, but he had to have him again.

Ianto was on fire and only Jack could quench the flames.

If this was his last night on earth, he wanted to go out in a blaze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/fdt4zl4vj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Everything in Ianto's body demanded that Jack take him right then and there.

He got the message loud and clear, and as Ianto opened his mouth to pant Jack snarled and pushed him against the tiled wall.

Ianto felt his cock, hot and hard, even before he managed to get his hands on Jack.

His cock swelled and a rush of warmth flooded him, making him burn.

Jack grunted when his hand gripped his heavy cock, and then Ianto gasped and made a noise that was almost a squeal when Jack lifted him into his arms.

Sometimes he forgot about how strong he was. He held him up so easily with one of his arms as he breathed Ianto in.

"Got to have you. Right now," he said, sounding like he'd been running.

Ianto curled his legs around his waist, immediately feeling the crown of his length touching his arse, sliding into his lubed arse, and then penetrating him.

Ianto cried out, first with the discomfort of the initial thrust, and then with pleasure as Jack gripped him by the ass and pushed him up and down on top of him.

Ianto's orgasm was already building, and Jack stumbled to the wall of his storage unit, pressing Ianto's back against it.

Ianto didn't even mind the cold concrete against his skin when Jack gripped him by the wrists and pushed his hands above his head, his hips pumping back and forth so that his flesh pounded almost painfully against him.

Ianto moaned and tried to push back against him, but this was more of a claiming than actual lovemaking, and without intending for it to happen Ianto came before he was even fully aware that his orgasm was upon him.

Jack kissed him, swallowing up his moan, and as he rode out his climax, his inner walls pulsing around Jack's cock, he followed him.

Warmth spilled inside of him, and then Ianto was riding on the buzz that followed on the heels of his pleasure.

Jack released his arms, and he wound them back around his neck, holding him close.

He was panting heavily when they finished, and so was Jack.

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair as he pressed his forehead against his collarbone.

Neither of them moved, though both knew that they should.

"I need you," Jack said, his voice quiet.

Somehow, Ianto got the feeling that he was speaking so low because he feared he would reject him.

As if he could ever do that to Jack, or to himself.

"I love you, too," Ianto said as he voiced the words Jack had longed to hear, even if they were tinged with pain.

Jack squeezed him tightly, and with a groan, he put him back down on his feet.

Ianto could feel some of his come on his thighs, but he didn't want to clean himself up.

Not yet.

"Jack …"

"Go home" Jack said sadly, turning away, "Go home and get yourself together. These couple of weeks have been torture for me, and now I see they were for you as well."

"Yes" Ianto whispered, his shoulders drooping as he saw another rejection brewing.

"Don't you ever disappoint me again" Jack hissed, rubbing at his face angrily.

Ianto looked up, not sure if he understood what was happening.

"Go home" Jack repeated, "I'll see you Monday."

"Jack …"

"Do better. Do not ever let me down again, do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir" Ianto whispered as he watched shaky hands reaching for his, unlocking the shackles before Jack moved away to throw them at the wall.

"Go home."

Ianto stepped forward instead, into Jack's arms.

.

.

.

END


End file.
